1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve bearing device.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a sleeve bearing device for supporting a worm gear journal disposed within a casing of a valve actuator.
2. Background Information
Typically, the journal of a gear quadrant or worm gear is bearingly supported by a plain bearing which is machined from the gear casing. Such machined bearings are relatively expensive to manufacture. Also, in the event of bearing wear, replacement of a significant portion of the casing is required.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems by the provision of a replaceable sleeve bearing which is located within the casing for bearingly supporting the worm gear journal.
Therefore, the primary feature of the present invention is the provision of a sleeve bearing device that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art bearing arrangements and which makes a significant contribution to the journal bearing art.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a sleeve bearing device that adequately supports a worm gear journal while reducing the manufacturing costs thereof.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.